Night World High
by Bella163327
Summary: In this story everyone is human Im just using the characters DISCLAIMER the characters belong to L.J Smith the plot belongs to me. This is all of the in highschool watch chaos ensue Couplings all the soulmates with Phil/Blaise Miles/Kestrel Jade/Mark Timmy/Rosamund Rowan/Nilsson
1. The Begining

Summer was finally coming to an end thought James Rasmussen as he rang the door to his best friend Poppy North's house. Today was the last day that they would be able to be carefree and simply be best friends. Tomorrow would change everything because his parents were coming back. They would be coming back from their society vacation with his other best friends parents Galen Drache. His parents disapproved of Poppy; they thought she was loud and rambunctious. Which was all together a bad influence on him according to them. Unlike Michaela his current girlfriend and perfect in his parents' eyes.

As he mused on all of this the door opened to familiar pair of green eyes opened the door for him. Though the eyes were an exact copy of Poppy's they were harsh and narrowed in dislike, these eyes belonged to Philip North. As the tough guys had an extremely macho stare down of mutual dislike none of them noticed Poppy until she got downstairs. When she got downstairs she threw herself at James with screech of "Jamie!" As he hugged her back Phil glared at him with hatred. So when Poppy started chattering at top speed about her new techno CD Phil muttered something about calling Chess, his girlfriend of three months, and stomped towards the kitchen defeated. Well at least James knew that this year would not be boring.

It wasn't fair decided Mary-Lynette Carter the last night of summer as she stared at her new neighbour house in dislike. She had decided the fact that her three best friends had such an idiot of a brother was decidedly unfair. When she had heard the news that Rowan, Kestrel and Jade along with their aunt Opal Burdock were her new neighbours she was ecstatic. M'lin however was less ecstatic when she learned that their playboy boarding school brother was coming with. Ash Redfern on the two occasions she had met him had always managed to infuriate her. On the first in her sophomore year he had been visiting one John Quinn they had played a prank that had permanently dyed her hair bright green. The second occasion was when he had barged into her house and began hitting on her. Mary-Lynette positively hated that boy.

Mary-Lynette stood up and shook her head and redirected her thoughts in a more pleasant direction, her best friend Jeremy Lovett. This summer Jeremy had been acting different around her. He seemed more attentive, for example when she wore new earrings he noticed or when she was feeling sad he told her she was beautiful. At first Mare had assumed it was because he was in college and noticing her more now because she was still a senior, sometimes wondered whether he liked her. As Mary-Lynette was always practical she shoved the thought aside. Still staring at the Victorian style house Mary-Lynette knew that this year wasn't going to be boring.

Thea was ready to take her life into her own hands. That what she thought as she walked up to the vet's office holding the sign that said HELP WANTED. As she was walking into the door she ran into a guy, an extremely attractive guy as she looked at him. Her stare only lasted a few moments until she realized that he was holding his hand expecting her to shake.

"Eric Ross" he said while staring at her with impossibly deep green eyes.

"Thea Harman," she said while returning the handshake shakily "I'm going to apply for a job in the vets so excuse me don't want miss them all."

"Me too," said Eric "Maybe I will see you around" and then he walked away.

As Thea walked over to the receptionist to give in her resume she knew this year was not going to be boring.

Gillian was at in the registration office, she was being registered at a new school in Nevada by her Dad because her mom was at home still…it was 6 'o' clock in the evening. Her mother had been getting steadily worse the last month concerning her grief at Gillian's grandmother's death.

Ever since Grandma had died in August her mother had begun drinking and drinking now she hardly ever gets up before seven in the evening. Gillian's father was hardly ever home because of the lengthy business trips that he took nearly every month so he was moving the family to Las Vegas where her mom was going to rehab while she was going to live with her cousin Illiana Dominick. As Gillian and her father left the building she caught a glimpse of a guy with white blond hair and violet eyes rather like her own. Gillian face quirked up in a smile when recognized him, it was Gary (She called him Angel) her boyfriend. (_**Sorry quick Authors Note Gary and Gillian are not cousins in this fic thanks.)**_

"Angel!" she cried with delight as she ran up and hugged him.

As he hugged her back he whispered his greeting in her ear "Hello Dragonfly."

She laughed into his chest a long time ago he had commented in how much she her head flitted from idea and she was always wearing the same iridescent earrings.

Gary was the only that decide to come with her to Las Vegas. Gillian was thrilled when she heard this she had never dreamed that Gary, her boyfriend of a few months then would have moved halfway way across the country in the summer before his senior year for his sophomore girlfriend but he had and Gillian was eternally grateful.

Another thing Gillian had been grateful for is when she moved she realized that her best friend David and his girlfriend Tanya had also moved up here a few months. Surrounded by her boyfriend and best friends Gillian knew that this year would definitely not be boring.

Quinn was at a club, it was not that hard to get in with his fake I.D, any way the bouncers were always intimidated by his black glare, regardless if they believed it or not. Soon or later he got bored and left little did he know was that when he left it was not unnoticed.

Daphne saw when Quinn left, she wasn't stupid. She knew this was an extremely attractive guy. All she knew was that she wanted him. What Daphne wanted she got.

Rashel was hurting it had been a week since her mother's funeral, a whole two weeks since her mother had been murdered and it had been all her fault, if only I hadn't insisted on getting my shoes from that store she thought despondently. She was depressed. Her friends, Keller and Jez had tried to get her to eat but it was no use. Her little brother, Timmy kept getting into trouble; Rashel couldn't help him, not when she drowning in grief. Rashel couldn't fill the void that her mother had left, and right now she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Thierry was in his office one day when talking to his best friend Nilsson about the problems Nilsson and his long time best friend and now girlfriend Lupe Acevedo were having. He was staring out the window at the time what he saw out that window made his dark eyes widen in surprise.

It was girl, a tall girl with long blond hair and inquisitive grey eyes and a distinctive birthmark; the colour of ashen rose that followed the line of her left cheek bone.

That was Thierry knew it was Hannah, his Hannah. All Thierry wanted to do was rush out there and kiss within every inch of her life. Thierry knew he couldn't not after what Maya had done…what he had done.

Hannah Snow was not having a good day on her to check-out her new school. Her bicycle tire was flat. Then her house keys got lost and someone her brand new pack of pens. Things like this had been happening to Hannah all week and she was fed up. Hannah was convinced these were deliberate attacks on her and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Well at least this year won't be boring she thought wryly as she walked home.

This year was the year that Claire Godddard would go down thought Jezebel Redfern as she rode her motorcycle to Morgead Blackthorn's house. Claire Goddard was the leader of the Sunrise biker gang rivaled only to Jez's own Midnight gang. This was Jez's senior year and it would not be boring, not if she had anything to say about it.

A few days before school the principal called the Neely household, apparently they were getting a new student and not any new student…foreign royalty, and it was Maggie's job to show him around the school and the city. His name was Delos and he came from a small island called Black Dawn stuck in the medieval times. Well, Maggie thought at least it would not be boring.

Keller was at her best friend Rashel's house. It had been 2 weeks since Mrs. Jordan's death and Keller was worried, very worried. Rashel had eaten nothing but a pear in the last two days. Keller was at lost what to do Rashel wouldn't eat the large bags under her eyes contested to the fact that she wouldn't sleep either. So Keller simply watched, in case of any indication of life in her friend. Life is what bothered Keller though; what if Rashel decided it wasn't worth living anymore and tried to take her life. The very thought hurt Keller, Rashel had been her best friend since the age of five and Keller could not, would not live without her.

Rashel was sitting in the living room staring at picture at her mother. Keller could see that was Rashel was close to her breaking point was close.

So Keller went over to Rashel gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "It's going to be okay."

Rashel responded to that in a broken voice "No it isn't" and burst into tears.

__

Galen Drache was on a hammock when his parents ruined his life. They had come back from their society vacation with the Rasmussens. The two days after they had come home they had been smiling at him constantly and being way too cheerful.

Galen was pondering this when their maid, Tori told him his parents wanted him in the drawing room, with a quick thanks to the girl he set down his book on birds and rushed off to find them his parents. They did not like to be kept waiting.

As he entered the drawing room his parents were sitting in straight backed chairs almost like they were in a business meeting.

His mother started "Galen, dear, lately we've been thinking this is your senior of high school we think you are more mature now and we can invite you to more important society functions and would be beneficial for us-you to be seen with someone. For example the Rasmussens were telling us that their son has a girlfriend, a girl named Michaela Vasquez maybe you know her,"

Galen knew that girl, Michaela Vasquez one the most popular girls in school with her classic Hispanic looks and money. Galen had known that James was dating her but he also knew that it wouldn't last because James was completely in love with Poppy North, he just didn't know it yet.

While he pondered his best friend's idiocy his mother had continued "-the girl makes James and his family look good at society functions so Galen, dear, we thought it would be a splendid idea for you to get a companion also."

With a self-satisfied smirk, his mother walked out of the room his father practically dogging her footsteps, leaving him to let the news sink in.

When it finally did sink in Galen was appalled his parents wanted him to get a girlfriend for the sake of their image. Galen had known they were controlling but not that controlling. There was no doubt they would be choosing the poor girl also.

That night Galen was still mulling over his parents decision when he went to bed that night. His last thought was that poor girl.


	2. Ping!, Boytoys and The Kicking of Shins

_**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own The Night World Just The Plot.**_

_**I would also like to remind my readers that they are all human in this story **_

_**(Okay this story will work in separate months multiple parts to each month)**_

_**September 4**__**th**___

What are your goals? The question crossed her mind when she looked down at the questionnaire her new homeroom teacher Ms. Da Silva had given her.

So far Poppy North's goals in life weren't things she wanted to share with her teacher. Her ultimate goals in life were to both travel to far off places and marry her best friend of forever James Rasmussen. Only one of those goals she wanted to share with her homeroom teacher.

While Poppy sat there thinking of an appropriate false goal for herself, James was struggling with his phone volume. The reason that James was having this problem in the first place was because of his girlfriend. Michaela was texting him incessantly during class because her homeroom didn't care what she did. Normally James wouldn't mind except his IPhone had the annoying habit of pinging whenever he received a text, and Michaela's texts were becoming increasingly ridiculous.

Ping! Hey babe i miss u

Ping! Answer me babe

Ping! Babe i want u 2 meet me the parking lot l8r k we will have sum fun

And so on.

James still sent back the obligatory okay text message though; he wanted some fun after all.

All the way to lunch Phil was shadowing Poppy and it was getting on her nerves. So finally she told Galen, Thierry and Nilsson to save her a seat at lunch so she could double back and confront her twin.

When she finally found him he was doing something she didn't want to ever see her brother do again. He was standing with his back facing her and pressing his girlfriend Chess to the wall while kissing her passionately. Deciding that lecturing her brother on his annoying over protectiveness could wait Poppy turned on her heal and began to walk away when she heard Chess moan she began to run.

In her haste to get away from the horrifying scene she ran into someone and not any someone.

Michaela Vasquez, James' new girlfriend.

As Poppy took in her beauty and compared it to herself she could understand why James liked Michaela and not her.

Michaela's long black hair trailed seductively over her shoulders. Her bee stung lips were plump and kissable. Her eyes were large and brown, framed by dark lashes on heavy lidded eye lids. The cheek bones slanted exotically and her skin was an alluring shade of cinnamon, classically Hispanic. Her hour glass figure was a guy magnet, but the thing that really bothered Poppy was that she was tall her 5'8 frame was augmented by her Italian pumps.

The height got to Poppy because that's how Michaela looked down at her…and it was more compatible to James' six feet.

As Poppy stumbled around Michaela just stared at her eyes glinting malevolently, when she finally regained her balance Poppy stood up ready to go to lunch. Until Michaela cried out from behind her

"Going somewhere trailer trash!" Michaela loved to put down Poppy about how she wasn't as rich as her or James.

Before Poppy knew it Michaela was behind her and had grabbed her arm, false nails digging into her arm.

When Michaela was close enough to Poppy she whispered into her ear "You'll never be good enough for him," Poppy knew instinctively that she was referring to James "He will always be with me. So stay away!"

And without a backward glance she threw Poppy to the ground and walked away her heels clicking on the ground.

When Poppy walked back to the cafeteria and took her customary spot next to Galen and the empty chair that should have held James when Poppy looked questioningly at Galen he simply gestured to the parking lot and mouthed 'Michaela'. When Nilsson and Thierry came back they found Galen staring at them, lost and gesturing at the empty seat that Poppy had occupied only a minute ago.

When she disappeared Poppy had run into the girl's washroom where at least she might be able to hide the tears that welled up in her eyes while Michaela's words echoed in her ears "Trailer trash" and in a way it was true.

There was no way that Poppy could compete with Michaela. While Michaela was setting trends Poppy could hardly keep up. While Michaela lounged in her pool while the maid cleaned, Poppy was stuck doing the chores around in her house.

Suddenly Poppy realized that was how James lived too there was no way she could get him…ever.

When Poppy finally slipped out of the washroom afternoon classes were beginning. In her classes there was no sight of Michaela and James as Poppy noticed this she slipped deeper and deeper into depression.

__

When Chess and Phil finally reached the lunchroom after their mini make-out session, that Chess was fully aware that Poppy had witnessed, they parted ways Phil to his sports buddies and Chess to her friends Lupe, Hannah and Daphne.

When Chess was passing the 'popular' table something odd occurred. Blaise the school "Aphrodite" of sorts made eye contact with Chess and very deliberately pointed her well-manicured at Phil and mouthed at Chess "Mine".

When she got to her table Chess was still thinking over the entire encounter and simply dismissed it as her being paranoid but Chess still planned on chatting a bit with Blaise's cousin and sister of sorts Thea Harman later. Just in case.

Later in the lunch period Chess finally caught up with Thea Harman in their AP Biology classroom and questioned her about the episode earlier in lunchtime Thea's face drained of all its colour.

"Are you sure?' asked Thea looking very afraid.

"Yes" answered Chess uneasily, unnerved by Thea's fear.

"Well then Chess you might want to make sure Blaise has no contact at all with your boyfriend because that face means she'll steal him from you now she's set her sights on him and she won't stop until she's got him-"

Thea looked like she might offer more advice when she was interrupted by a loud shriek that echoed across the school.

"ASH REDFERN!"

When Chess looked back at Thea, the blonde's eyes were twinkling in amusement.

"Shall we see what my dear cousin has done?"

And with that they both raced off in the direction of the shriek.

__

It had started out as a pretty ordinary day thought Mary-Lynette as she waited for the principal to see her.

She had woken up, gotten to the shower first (thankfully because Mark took forever), decided on her jeans and sapphire blue shirt, which apparently brought her eyes (or so Claudine told her), eaten her breakfast and headed over to the Burdock/Redfern home across the street.

When she rang the doorbell the oldest of the three girls Rowan who was done high school and in the local university opened the door and let her in. When she reached their living room she found Jade and Kestrel quietly debating whether or not they should let Ash be late in the first day or wake him up. Mary-Lynette took Jade's side of the argument saying that if he slept A) he couldn't hit on M'lin all day and B) He would be less irritating.

That problem resolved the grabbed their bags and trooped out of the house.

When they arrived at school however they found Ash goofing around with his friends John Quinn and Morgead Blackthorn. When Kestrel, Mary-Lynette and Jade went up to the Ash didn't notice Mary-Lynette.

"Thank you dear siblings for leaving me at home it was so helpful." He said sarcastically.

"Well you're here now, speaking of which how did you get here so fast" replied Jade.

"We took Quinn's Mustang and avoided traffic" said Ash acting as though he was speaking to a two year old that needed help…but then he spotted Mary-Lynette.

"Hello my lovely lady" and then he randomly produced a rose from who knows where and held it out to her.

Mary-Lynette slapped his hand away and replied in a scornful tone "First of all where the hell did you get that rose! Second of all I am not **your** lady you chauvinist pig!"

Then as if on cue the bell rang and Mary-Lynette stalked off.

After that the day got progressively worse first of all the management seemed intent on her being annoyed to death because Ash was in ALL her classes and he kept on hitting in her. But lunch was really when all hell broke loose.

After Phil and Chess had returned from their not-so-secret make-out session (yes the whole school knew about it) Ash had begun hitting on a certain ebony haired maiden again and he kept on doing it. Then after thirty seven different horrible pickup lines he gave up, or so they thought.

Around the same time Chess stalked Thea out of the cafeteria he returned this time with a hot dog and started to play with the mustard muttering about that it would bring out her eyes. And then it happened he very deliberately pointed the mustard at her and sprayed. For a second she sat there perfectly still, and then.

"ASH REDFERN!" She shrieked and then in a deadly whisper "Why the hell did you do that?"

"It brings out your eyes." he tried to defend himself.

And then Mary-Lynette dragged him from the table and began to kick his shins all while insulting him heartily.

The teachers attracted by the shout found Ash Redfern curled up in a ball clutching his shins and Mark and Kestrel trying to hold a furious Mary-Lynette Carter away from him.

That was the abbreviated story she told the principal, Mr. Franklin. When she finished the story, he sat there staring at his desk for a while and he began to talk.

"Well Ms. Carter seeing as you have a spotless record I will let you off with a warning but you and Mr. Redfern have to learn how to get along so your science teacher and I discussed it and you will be in a project with Mr. Redfern for the remainder of the year, that is all."

As Mary-Lynette walked out of the office his words sunk in. Now she had to do a project with him, all year. Great, just great.

__

Later that night Thea was still pondering poor Chess' problem when the phone rang when she glanced at the number. It was from the vets! They said they call if she had gotten the job but Thea hadn't really expected them to follow up with her. When she picked up the phone a familiar voice responded, "Hello Thea."

It was hat handsome guy from the vet's whatshisname, Eric!

"Hey Eric" she replied somewhat breathlessly.

"Well the reason I'm calling is that I got the job yesterday and they let me call you to say, you got the job too! You start in an hour." He said in a cheerful voice

"Thanks," she replied gratefully "Bye" and the she hung up.

After that she collapsed on her bed and lay there for bit and then she got up and to get ready to go to the vet.

When she arrived at the vet Eric was the waiting in the kennel area

"We're supposed to put water in the bowls and make sure they all have food" he explained.

As they did their rounds they talked easily about everything and laughed about Mary-Lynette's freak-out at Ash.

"You know he's my cousin right?" asked Thea when they were recounting all the stupid embarrassing things he had done while in his boarding school (Quinn, Morgead and his siblings had told everyone about his stupidity.)

"Really that must be interesting" said Eric while changing the food in a kiwi's cage (the bird, not the fruit)

"Oh definitely" said Thea laughingly, but then she glanced at the time and noticed that it was ten thirty and the end of their shift "Eric looks like we're done" when she said that he looked sad but nodded.

As they were getting their coats Eric slipped and fell, landing right on top of Thea. For a second they both simply stared and then Eric began to move closer to her.

Thea thought frantically 'oh god he's going to kiss me` she closed her eyes-

"Thea!" said Blaise looking at her in disbelief.

After that Eric quickly got off of her and he more or less high tailed it out of there. That left Thea and Blaise alone staring at each other in an awkward silence.

Ro break the silence Thea asked Blaise reluctantly "What are you doing here?"

"Well when I read the note about your job and that you ended at ten thirty I decided to be the good cousin and pick you up. Imagine my surprise when I walk in and find that boy lying on top of you and your lips almost touching!" said Blaise in a defensive tone.

Thea didn't know whether to be disappointed because Blaise had ruined her kiss or happy because she finally had proof that Blaise did care about no matter what the girl said.

Then Blaise continued "If I knew you were going to kiss him I would have stayed away…because my own cousin needs to get herself a boy toy."

Thea couldn't believe it Blaise thought she was playing Eric she opened her mouth to tell her exactly what she had been doing but stopped herself. If Blaise thought she was playing him she'd leave Eric alone.

Seeing as her mouth was still open she finished lamely "Yes a boy toy exactly."

ON the drive home they were both silent except for Blaise's large smirk on her face.

When Thea had changed in to her PJs she couldn't help imagining what would have happened if Blaise hadn't interrupted.

She fell asleep with large smile, when she woke the next morning she was still smiling.


End file.
